Pyrusian Statutes
An Act of Parliament in the Kingdom of Pyrus is primary legislation. These Acts are passed by the Parliament of the Kingdom of Pyrus in Bachstadt and given Royal Assent. A draft piece of legislation is called a bill, when this is passed by Parliament and has receive Royal Assent it becomes an Act and part of statute law. Statute law can also be created by the Royal Prerogative of the King's (or Queen's) Order in Council. Stages of a Bill The Council of Ministers and the Council of Nobles sit for 38 weeks of the year, these are: Each bill goes through 11 stages which are made up of five debates, one committee stage, four votes and final ratification. Of these, three debates, one committee stage and two votes are by the Council of Ministers. While two debates and two votes are by the Council of Nobles. Final ratification is given by the monarch. State Opening of Parliament The State Opening of Parliament is a week long because it incorporates several events. On the first day is the declaration of the election result. The Monarch appoints the Leader of the Council of Ministers, this is usually the leader of the largest party in the Council of Ministers. The Leader of the Council of Ministers, if it is needed negotiates with other parties to form a coalition, then forms a government and appoints members of the Legitimate. The second day is spend by the government liaising with the executive to formulate its legislative petition to the monarch. Meanwhile the other members move into the Council building and the opposition may produce its own opposition legislative petition. On the third day the members of the Council of Nobles, Council of Ministers, those appointed by the Crown to the Executive, Imperial Governors, Imperial Directors, Imperial Protectors, Territorial Marshals, University Chancellors, yeomen of The Order of the Garter and senior members of the military meet at the Royal Court and swear loyalty to the Monarch. It takes each person one minute to swear the oath. The government then presents its legislative petition. The monarch formally addresses the assembled company in a brief (approximately fifteen minute) speech. Wives of Nobles and Governmental leaders may attend. On day four the Legitimate meets to draw up its legislative time table. The monarch receives the fealty of other minor officials in the executive and members of Local, Regional and Provincial Governments (among others). On day five a huge banquet is celebrated by those who attended the monarch on day three. The banquet is hosted by the Monarch. On day six the monarch presents any awards and honours he (or she) may wish to bestow. On day seven all those who attended the monarch on day three attend a special mass presided over by His Eminence The Cardinal of Pyrus, Archbishop of Bachstadt. Introductory Debate The bill is introduced from the executive and it is discussed in principle. Areas of concern are highlighted and are hopefully considered at the committee stage. The bill is formally read and then debate lasts no longer than three hours per bill. Amendments are only permitted a maximum ninety minute debate. Committee Stage The bill having been introduced is sent to a committee who may take evidence and question ministers and other executive officers. The Select Committee will produce a report on the bill and this will be considered by the Council of Ministers. A committee has nine members, with five members coming form the governing party(s) and four members chosen by lot of opposition parties. A Select Committee will be created on an ad hoc basis to contemplate and report on only one bill or amendment. This sort of committee will be known as a Select Committee. A committee may hold up to sixteen meetings over eight weeks. With meetings lasting up to, but no more than, four hours. Initial Vote in the Council of Ministers The initial vote represents an opportunity for the Council of Ministers to stop a bill proceeding. The Select Committee report is formally read and the council may question the chairman of the committee for no more than three hours. The Council may also debate for a maximum of three hours. This is taken through the Speaker and responses may be given by the appropriate Minister. The Council then votes on the bill by division with ‘ayes’ and ‘nays’ . A simple majority is needed for the bill to progress. If a bill fails the Government may choose to reintroduce a bill but time may be against them. Amendment Debate in the Council of Nobles The amendment debate is an opportunity to alter a bill before it goes to a vote. The Council of Nobles may spend up to six hours debating a bill. Each proposed amendment is debated and voted on in turn, the King (or his representative) presides over the debate. Initial Vote in the Council of Nobles This follows the amendment debate and is an opportunity for the Council of Nobles to show whether they are ‘content’ or ’not content’ with the bill before them including any amendments they have made. A simple majority is enough to get the bill to progress to the next stage. Amendment Debate in the Council of Ministers The amendment debate is the opportunity to take on board the concerns the committee stage and the Council of Nobles has expressed. They may reverse amendments put forward by the Council of Nobles. This debate may last up to eight hours spread over two days. Final Debate & Vote in the Council of Ministers It is an opportunity to debate the proposed bill which if it passes will become an Act of Parliament. The debate may take nine hours spread over three days and two weeks. A vote is taken by division with the members of the Council of Ministers voting ’ayes’ or nays’. A simple majority is needed for the bill to progress to the next stage. Final Debate & Vote in the Council of Nobles The debate can last up to nine hours and is an opportunity for the Council of Nobles to debate on the final bill. There is no opportunity to change the bill and the Council of Nobles must either accept or reject the bill. If it passes by simple majority the bill becomes an Act, voting is taken by division with ‘contents’ and ‘not contents’. The debate is spread over three days and two weeks. Final Ratification This is done by the monarch and is the opportunity for the monarch to veto the bill. If it is not ratified by the monarch by the end of the year the bill has fallen and does not become an Act. Most legislation should be ratified by the monarch in the 43rd week of the year, although this can be done until the end of the year. Bills must be sent to the monarch no later than the seventh day of the forty-seventh week of the year. Enacting Formulas Acts of Parliament Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-'' '''Orders in Council' ''Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty and by the authority of the same, as follows:-'' Reference Numbers A Statute Roll gives the title of the King’s regnal year; each particular Act or amendment forming a chapter of the complete Statute, so that, e.g. The Criminal Perversion of Justice Act: 1773 became 1 Cun. I c.1. Acts in Force See - List of Pyrusian Statutes Category:Pyrusian Statutes